


oh me, oh my (i can't explain)

by milkyegg_carton



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, bechloe - Freeform, eventual bechloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyegg_carton/pseuds/milkyegg_carton
Summary: Beca is a lover of music and magic. But loving Chloe was an otherworldly experience.





	oh me, oh my (i can't explain)

When Beca was in grade school her mom enrolled her in piano lessons. Most other kids in Beca's grade who were unlucky enough to be forced into piano lessons dreaded the weekly half hour lesson. They complained all week long about practicing, groaned and moaned about wanting to do something else, and gritted their teeth through three hour long recitals at the end of every season.

Beca loved it. Piano keys stretching in both directions under her small hands, dripped in mesmerizing potential. She blasted through technical and music theory skill books at such an alarming speed, her young part-time piano teacher recommended she pick up another instrument. By the age of 8, Beca could play both piano and violin with efficient skill.

Music was an excellent distraction from her parents quiet yet blaring divorce, and her father's abrupt departure.

-

The day Beca gets her Hogwarts letter she also receives a letter from her father asking if she has gotten the later. In annoyance, she ignores her father and sends the owl away, her dog barking madly. Beca shows her mom instead and she is given a huge hug in congratulations, the anticipation of whether or not Beca was a witch or a squib finally at an end.

Beca plays "We are the Champions" twice in a row that evening, pride burning quietly in her chest. She doesn't need to be raised by her No Good Wizard Father to have inherited his magic. Her Muggle mother was all she needed. That, and her own stark wit.

Her mother does, however, point out that because she is a Muggle, she can't help with getting her school supplies. The challenge this fact presents nags at Beca, and she plays old school David Guetta on her violin as she muses it over.

The prospect of leaving her outer London home to accompany her No Good Father to buy magical supplies is so ridiculous to Beca that she ignores her father's next letter, an offer to take her, for a full week before writing back in confirmation. She does this both because her mother tells her to, and because the owl he sent this time won't leave the property and is shitting all over the driveway.

She sets the date for August 30, no negotiations, and goes back to ignoring the task until she can't anymore.

-

What Beca doesn't expect is her No Good Father to bring along his new wife and step daughter. Beca's step sister. Who she's had the pleasure of interacting with a total of 5 times since the wedding, years prior. Beca barely recognizes the little 7 year old, who is short and chubby for her age, but beams at her as she approaches from her train. The girl waves enthusiastically, and yells in greeting. Beca pulls her ear buds out of her ears, the sound of Chvches disappearing.

"Hi Emily," Beca says when she's close enough, gripping her backpack straps tightly, "Hi Dad, hi Ms. Junk."

"Oh, Beca, honey," Emily's mom chastises, "You should call me Kathy."

The four of them exit the central train station and head towards Diagon Alley.

Beca's dad fills her in on some wizarding news as they make their way through Muggle London. She tries her best to look aloof but listen attentively, not wanting to give away her hunger for knowledge of the world she is blindly stepping in to in a few short days time.

The wizarding world is experiencing an issue with overcrowding. Since the election of Hermoine Granger as Minster for Magic - one of the first muggle-born witches ever to hold such a position in office - the increase in muggle-born students, as well as half and quarter breed students at Hogwarts, is at an all time high.

"Ok, and...?" Beca asks, nonchalantly, as they step through the Leaky Cauldron, Emily's mom ("Kathy, Beca.") and her father shaking hands and greeting people they pass.

The four of them step out the back entrance to stand before a red brick wall. Emily's mom raises her wand to open the wall and Beca stares, mesmerized at the brick's sudden movement.

"It means," Beca's father says, putting his hand on her shoulder and bending to her eye level, "Not everyone has been getting along. Everyone has their own opinion, and some people have taken matters in to their own hands. A cleansing of sorts. You're a half-blood, so you are safer than others, but not out of the clear. I just want you to be careful."

Beca moves out of his grasp, saying, "Ok..."

"And Beca," he continues, "Ignore the posters, if you see them."

-

(The posters are huge and glaring, proclaiming the dangers of half breeds. They range from threats about half giants ("They'll eat you and your children alive!") to half elves ("They'll steal your gold!") to half Veelas ("They'll seduce your boys into doing anything they please!").

As they walk through the crowds of people, Beca sees some posters being ripped down with disgusted outcries.

But as they walk further she notices some posters contained within shop windows, unable for the general public to rip them down.

Upon closer observation still, Beca spies people putting the posters up, two at work and three or four around them to stand guard.)

-

The first place they stop is at Potage's Cauldron Shop where Beca browses as she listens to her No Good Father discuss ministry matters with the shop owner. Beca's father is the Head of the Department of Education.

After drinking in the entire shop with her eyes, Beca grabs the first year cauldron and impatiently waits beside her father for him to finish his conversation and pay for her item. The transaction is further stalled by Emily bumping into a stack of cauldrons, sending them scattering everywhere in a raucous of noise.

Emily apologizes over and over and starts to help restacking them, before Beca's father waves his wand and they stack themselves.

A scowl etches into Beca's face as she watches this unfold. She slams the cauldron down on the counter and glares at the floor until they leave.

-

Ollivander presents Beca with an American wand and gets it right on the first try. Her fingers wrap around it and lightness fills her. It's one of the first American wands he's ever sold, he tells her.

"A new thing I'm trying," he says, rubbing his chin, his eyes tired, "To keep up with demand..."

A lot of other kids in the shop are waiting around with their parents to be served, so Beca quickly pays (she fumbles with the sickles, second guessing her math) and gathers the item and its packaging. She blasts past her beaming (American) father and back out in to the gloomy day.

-

Beca's father doesn't buy her a broom but that doesn't stop her from pressing her nose against the Quality Quidditch Supplies's glass. Emily stops and stands on her toes to also peer inside at the display. Emily laughs at a stuffed Quaffle in the display.

When they turn around Beca's father and Emily's mom ("You can call me Kathy, Beca") are no where to be seen. Crowds of people young and old walk in all sorts of directs around them, bustling and talking loudly.

It takes about 10 seconds before Emily is wailing, utterly helpless and beside herself.

Beca rolls her eyes in annoyance and looks at the girl. Tears stream down her chubby baby cheeks, her hands wringing themselves uselessly in front of her. Some unknown part of Beca reaches down and picks the girl up, saying, "Hey, its fine, we'll find them."

And they do find them about 20 minutes later. Emily cries out at the sight of her mom. Beca hands the little girl over, relief flooding her.

Emily's mom thanks her but as they set off for the next item on Beca's list (her uniform), Emily races forward for the older girl's hand, swinging it carefree, her previous trauma forgotten.

They stop briefly in Weasley's Weezes after gathering the last of Beca's things, and she isn't bothered at all when her dad buys her and Emily Every Flavour Beans to share for the train back home. Beca even enjoys herself, as she laughs at Emily's face twisting over the flavour of chalk

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been kicking this idea around for a bit and the ball is rolling now. gonna try to crank it out before school starts and it takes over my life. find me on tumblr at milky-crate, ive posted a few snippets there as well.


End file.
